wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Who Will Be The Family Wizard
"Who Will Be The Family Wizard" is the 27th episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 106th of the overall series. It aired on January 6, 2012, and its the series finale. Overview The Russo siblings — Alex, Justin, and Max — face a sudden and ultimate test to determine which one of them will be entitled to keep their wizardly powers. Meanwhile, Jerry decided to close down the family business. Summary During a dinner that Alex made for the family (without magic), Headmaster Crumbs visits to reveal that with this selfless act, the Russo children can finally have their family wizard competition. Round one of the competition is a trivia round, in which questions related to magic are asked. During this round, Harper and Zeke appear. Zeke has accidently smelled a purple substance in the lair that caused him to turn purple. This causes a griffin to kidnap him and Harper. Alex, Justin and Max use their three time-outs to go and rescue their friends. They make it back, only to discover that they have been gone too long and have been disqualified from the competition. They all return home, where the lair disappears and they all lose their magic, thus becoming mortals. Justin and Max are furious with Alex because of her insistence on saving Zeke and Harper resulting in them losing. Convinced that the loss of their powers has ruined the family, Jerry decides to sell the sub shop. The kids go for a few weeks without magic, during which, deciding that it is now all they have, they reopen the shop and slowly learn to work together as a family. Suddenly, they are returned to the area of the Wizard Competition, where the tester reveals that the griffin attack (which was actually meant for Professor Crumbs) and the weeks they went without magic were a test to test their family bond. They enter the final round of the competition, a massive labrynth. The first out of the maze will win. Justin makes it out first and is declared the Family Wizard. However, he decides he cannot accept this because Alex was about to get out first: Justin had been trapped by magical vines and Alex, near the exit, came back to help. Alex is thus declared the true family wizard. Professor Crumbs, proud of Justin's decision, declares that he is going to retire as Headmaster of Wiz-Tech and declares Justin the new headmaster, granting him full wizard powers. Jerry thus decides to one day pass down the sub shop to Max, which he happily accepts. Alex points out that the family is finally all happy at the same time and the series ends. Production Notes Trivia *Promotional advertisements began airing on Disney Channel on November 11, 2011. *Chancellor Tootietootie's line's closing out the competition and the series may be a stealthy feeling of gratitude to the fans of the show, possibly acknowledging the series' end. *Max is the only one who doesn't have any wizard powers anymore. *At the end of the episode, it releaved that this episode was filmed 2011. *This episode got 9.8 million views on the premiere night, making it the most watched seires finale for Disney Channel, and the season. Goofs *When Mason sits next to Juliet, they both mentioned of their fight in "Wizards vs. Werewolves" as the last time seeing each other. However, they both were in Gorog's basement together in Wizards vs. Everything. However, they were both under influence of Gorog and may not have remembered. Quotes *''"And I'm the last werewolf standing."'' - Mason *"Son, since Alex and Justin are keeping their family wizard powers, I'm passing on to you the family business. The sub station is going to be yours someday." - Jerry *"Alex and Justin get to be wizards and I get the family sub station. That's awesome! Hey guys, guess what? I get the sub station." - Max Gallery WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 012.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 011.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 010.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 009.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 008.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 007.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 006.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 005.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 004.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 003.jpg WIZARDSWAVERLYPL Y4 109 001.jpg Wizards-waverly-clip-one-03.jpg Wizards-waverly-clip-one-02.jpg Wizards-waverly-clip-one-01.jpg Gregg-sulkin-bridgit-mendler-wizards-clip-3-03.jpg Gregg-sulkin-bridgit-mendler-wizards-clip-3-02.jpg Gregg-sulkin-bridgit-mendler-wizards-clip-3-01.jpg Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo Special Guest Stars *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback *Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen Guest starring *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman *Andy Kindler as Chancellor Rudy Tootietootie * Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Special